tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs aired by GMA Network
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on the Philippine television network, GMA Network. For the currently aired shows of the network, please see the list of programs broadcast by GMA Network. Original programming Drama Series * Kasangga (1999–2002) * Mga Alagad ni Kalantiao (1983–1985) * Regal Shockers (produced by Regal Television, 1985–1991, re-aired in 2000) * Sa Dako Pa Roon (2001) * TEXT (The Extreme Team) (1998–1999) * Walang Kukurap (1997–1998) Anthologies * Alamat (2015, 2016) * Ambus Modus (1984) * Bingit (2013) * Campus Romance (1998–1999) * Case Solved (2017) * Chat Silayan Drama Studio (1981–1983) * Claudine (2010) * Coney Reyes-Mumar Drama Studio (1977–1981) * Daisy Siete (2003–2010) * Dear Friend (2008–2010) * Dear Mikee (produced by Viva Television, 1999) * Elemento (produced by GMA News and Public Affairs, 2014) * Gabi ng Lagim (1985) * GMA Drama Studio Presents (2000) * GMA Love Stories (1999–2002) * GMA Mini-Series (1999–2001) * GMA Presents: Alice (1990) * GMA Telesine Specials (1993–1999; 2001) * GMA True Stories (1995–1997) * Hoooo U? (2006) * Kahapon Lamang (1976–1986, produced by Program Philippines, Inc.) * Kahit Na Magtiis (2000–2001) * Kakabakaba (2000–2002) * Kakabakaba: Adventures (2003–2005) * Kakabaka-boo (2005–2006) * Karelasyon (2015–2017) * Katha (1975–1979) * Katha-katha (1975) * Kumander Toothpick (1985) * Larawan: A Special Drama Engagement (2001–2002) * Lihim ng Gabi (1996–1997) * Love Bug (2010) * Lovingly Yours (1992–1996) * Lovingly Yours, Helen (1980–1984, 1986–1992) * Ang Mahiwagang Baul (2005–2007) * Magic Kamison (2007) * Magpakailanman (2002–2008; 2012–present) * May Himala (2000, re-aired in 2003, 2006 and 2009) * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (2007) * Mikee (produced by Viva Television, 1994-1999, re-aired in 2000) * Modern Romance sa Telebisyon (1994–1995, re-aired in 2000) * Mother Studio Presents (produced by Regal Television, 1987–1996, re-aired in 2000) * Nagmamahal, Manay Gina (produced by Sampaguita Television, 2003) * Obra (2008–2009, re-aired in 2010) * One Day Isang Araw (2013) * Pira-pirasong Pangarap (produced by Sampaguita Television, 1997–2003) * Regal Romance (1988–1990) * Seasons of Love (2014) * Spooky Nights (2011–2012) * SRO Cinemaserye (2009–2010) * Tanghalan (1975) * True Confessions ng mga Bituin (1979–1985) * Usapang Real Love (2016) * Viva Spotlight (produced by Viva Television, 1990–1998, re-aired in 2000) Variety * Aawitan Kita (1997–2001) * Ariel con Tina (1972–1974) * Best Frends (1998–1999) * The Bob Stewart Show (1961–1967, 1983–1986) * Comedy Bar (2010–2011) * Concert at the Park (1990–1991) * D.A.T.S (1996–1997) * Dancetime with Chito (1962–1972) * Discorama (1975–1986, produced by Program Philippines, Inc) * Diz Iz It! (2010, produced by TAPE, Inc.) * Full House Tonight (2017) * GMA Supershow (formerly known as Germside and Germspesyal, 1978–1997) * Gwapings Live! (1992–1993) * Jamming (1997) * Katuwaan sa Siyete (formerly known as Katuwaan Lang, 1974–1976) * A Little Night of Music (1989–2002) * Lunch Break (1974–1975) * Lunch Date (1986–1993) * Magandang Gabi (1972–1974) * Marian (2014) * Next (1997–1999) * Noontime Matinee (1972–1974) * Party Pilipinas (2010–2013) * The Penthouse Live! (1982–1987) * The Penthouse Party (1990–1991) * Penthouse Seven (1975–1982) * Pilita and Eddie (1980) * R.S.V.P. (1991–1994) * Sapak na Sapak Talaga! (1979–1981) * Shades (1987–1988) * Silver Germs (1992) * Songbird (2008) * SOP (1997–2010) * SOP Gigsters (2004–2006) * Special Engagement (1996–1999) * SST: Salo-Salo Together (1993–1995) * StarStruck: Stage 1 Live! (2004) * StarStruck Stage 1: The Starstruck Playhouse (2004) * Student Canteen (1975–1986, produced by Program Philippines, Inc.) * Sunday All Stars (2013–2015) * That's Entertainment (known as Saturday Entertainment in Saturdays, 1986–1996) * Toppstar TV (2018–2019, produced by Rebisco) * Uncle Bob and Friends (1978–1986, formerly known as The Maestro and Uncle Bob) * Vilma (1986–1995) * Vilma Tonight: A Limited Engagement (1997) * Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman (1997–2016) * Zsa Zsa: A Limited Engagement (1998) Comedy * 1 for 3 (produced by M-Zet Productions, 1997–2001) * A1 Ko Sa 'Yo (2016) * Alex & Amie (2019) * All Together Now (2003–2004) * Andres de Saya (2011) * Ang Yaman ni Lola (2010–2011) * Ariel con Tina (1972–1974) * Bahay Mo Ba 'To? (2004–2007) * Baltic & Co (1974–1976) * Beh Bote Nga (1999–2003) * Betty and the Beast (produced by APT Entertainment, 1994) * Bilibitornot (1996–1997) * Billy Bilyonaryo (produced by Sampaguita Television, 1994–1995, re-aired 2000)1 * Bitoy's Adventures in Bilibkaba? (1997–2001) * Bitoy's Funniest Videos (2004–2009) * Bitoy's World (2001-2002) * Boys Nxt Door (2007–2008) * Bubble Gang Jr. (2005) * Cafeteria Aroma (1983–1984) * Camera Café (produced by Euro Asia Media Group, Ltd., 2008–2009) * Camera Café Special (produced by Euro Asia Media Group, Ltd., March 20–22, 2008) * Celebrity Turns with Junee and Lani (2003–2005) * Comedy Bar (2010–2011) * Comedy Central Market (1999–2000) * Conan, My Beautician (2016) * Cool Center (2009–2010) * D' Lookalayks in Puno't Bunga (produced by Viva Television, 1994–1995, re-aired 2000)1 * Daboy en Da Girl (2002–2003) * Daddy Di Do Du (produced by M-Zet Productions, 2001–2007) * Eskwelahang Munti (1961–1970) * Family 3 + 1 (1989–1992) * Ful Haus (produced by M-Zet Productions, 2007–2009) * Gillage People (produced by Viva Television, 1997) * Hay, Bahay! (produced by M-Zet Productions, 2016–2017) * Haybol Rambol (produced by Viva Television, 1993–1995) * Hiwalay Kung Hiwalay Daw (1998–1999) * Hokus Pokus (2005) * HP: Ibang Level Na! (2005–2007) * HP: To the Highest Level Na! (2005–2007) * Ibang Klase (1997–1998) * Idol Ko si Kap (2000–2005) * Ismol Family (2014–2016) * JejeMom (2010) * Joey's Quirky World (2009–2010) * Jologs Guide (2005–2006) * Juan Tamad (2015–2016) * Jungle TV (2008) * Just Joking (2007) * Kate en Boogie (produced by Viva Television, 1993–1995) * Kaya ng Powers (2010) * Kiss Muna (2000–2001) * Kool Ka Lang (1998–2003) * Kwentong Kutsero (1961–1967) * Laff En Roll: Level Up! (2010) * Lagot Ka, Isusumbong Kita (2003–2007) * Masquerade (2008–2009) * Mikee Forever (produced by Viva Television, 1999) * Mixed N.U.T.S. (Numero Unong Terrific Show!) (1994–1997, re-aired 2000)1 * MU (produced by Viva Television, 1997) * Naks! (2004–2005) * Nuts Entertainment (2003–2008) * Ober Da Bakod (produced by Viva Television, 1992–1997, re-aired 2000)1 * Okay Ka, Fairy Ko! (produced by M-Zet Productions, 1995–1997) * Ooops! (1999–2000) * Outrageous and Courageous (2009) * Pamilya Bato-Balani (1974–1975) * Pandakekoks (1990–1991) * Pepito Manaloto (2010–2012) * Prinsipe Abante (produced by Network Marketing Corporation, 1977–1981) * Rated PangBayan: Pugad Baboy sa TV (1993–1994) * Sabado Badoo (2015) * Sa 'Di Mo Pami (1972–1974) * Sa Kabilang Ibayo (1965–1973) * Show Me Da Manny (2009–2011) * Si Manoy at si Mokong (produced by Viva Television, 1997–1998) * Si Tsong, Si Tsang (1997–1999) * Super Klenk (2000) * Talagang Ganyan (1974–1976) * Tsuperhero (2016–2017) * Toynk (Hulog ng Langit) (1994–1995) * Tweets for My Sweet (2012) * U.F.O.: Urbano, Felissa & Others (1985–1989) * Vampire ang Daddy Ko (produced by APT Entertainment & M-Zet Productions, 2013–2016) * Walang Kukurap (1997–1998) * Who's Your Daddy Now? (2007) * Wow Hayop (2009–2010) Talk * All About You (2003–2004) * Ariel con Tina (1972–1974) * Basta Every Day Happy (2014–2015) * Brunch with Bing and Michelle (1998–1999) * Celebrity Turns with Junee and Lani (2003–2005) * CelebriTV (2015–2016) * Channel S (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1995–1997) * Chika Minute Explosive (2009) * Cool Center (2009–2010) * D! Day (1999–2001) * Daigdig ng mga Artista sa Telebisyon (1984–1987) * Dream Home (2016) * ETChing: Entertainment Today with Lyn Ching (1997–1998) * Extra Showbiz (2002–2003) * Eye to Eye (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1988–1997) * Eye to Eye Special Edition (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1991) * Face to Face (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1991–1992) * Geebees Sine TV Balita (1983–1984) * Good Morning Showbiz (1987–1991) * H.O.T. TV: Hindi Ordinaryong Tsismis (2012–2013) * Inday Heart to Heart (produced by KB Entertainment, Inc., 2002–2003) * Inside Showbiz (1995–1997) * Katok Mga Misis! (1995–1998) * The Kris Aquino Show (produced by Viva Television, 1996) * Late Night with June & Johnny (1985–1988) * The Lolas' Beautiful Show (produced by TAPE Inc., 2017–2018) * Love ni Mister, Love ni Misis (2010–2011) * Love Hotline (2014–2016) * Maiba Naman (1967–1972, 1973–1975) * Martin After Dark (1988–1993) * Mel & Joey (2004–2011) * Mommy Diary (2009) * Movie Go Round (1977) * Movie Magazine (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1987–1995) * Movie Patrol (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1987) * Ms. D! (produced by Viva Television, 1996–1999) * Ms. Ellaneous (1977–1981) * Not So Late Night with Edu (1985–1987) * On the Spot (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1990–1991) * Para sa 'Yo ang Laban na Ito (2013) * Pare & Pare (2012) * Partners Mel and Jay (1996–2004) * Partners with Mel Tiangco (2004) * Pass the Mike with JQ and Willie (1985–1986) * PG (Parents Guide) (1996–1999) * Pinoy Idol Extra (2008) * Profiles of Power (1990–1995) * The Rafael Yabut Show (1961–72) * Real People (1981–1985) * The Ryzza Mae Show (produced by TAPE Inc., 2013–2015) * S-Files (1998–2007) * Sarap Diva (2012–2018) * SST Talk Show (1993–1995) * See True (produced by LOCA-LOBO Productions, 1986–1987) * Show & Tell (1994–1995) * Showbiz Central (2007–2012) * Showbiz Stripped (2005–2007) * SiS (2001–2010) * Star Box (2011) * StarStruck Shoutout (2009–2010) * Startalk (1995–2015) * Stop, Look & Listen (1983–1986) * Survivor Philippines Exclusive (2009–2010) * Teen Talk (1992–1995) * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. (2014) * The Tim Yap Show (2013–2015) * TJ sa GMA (1977–1981) * Two for the Road (1979–1986) * Yan ang Morning! (2016) Reality * Amazing Cooking Kids (2011) * Click Barkada Hunt (2003) * Extra Challenge (2003–2006) * Follow Your Heart (2017) * The Great Globe Adventure (2002) * HP: Ibang Level Na! (2005–2007) * HP: To the Highest Level Na! (2007) * Kitchen Superstar (2011) * Kung Ako Ikaw (2007–2008) * Mind Master (2011) * Ang Pagbabago (2006) * Puso ng Pasko: Artista Challenge (2010) * Road Trip (2017–2018) * Survivor Philippines (co-produced by Castaway Television Productions, 2008–2012) * Survivor Philippines Exclusive (2009–2010) * Wag Kukurap (2004–2006) * What Went Wrong? (2000–2001) * World Records (2008) * Ang Yaman ni Lola (2010–2011) ; Talent based * 30 Days (2004) * Anak Ko Yan! (2013) * Are You the Next Big Star? (2009) * Asia's Next Top Model (2015) * Bet ng Bayan (2014) * Bitoy's Showwwtime (2009–2010) * Celebrity Duets: Philippine Edition (2007–2009) * Coca-Cola's Ride to Fame: Yes to Your Dreams! (2007) * Danz Showdown (2010) * I-Shine Talent Camp (2011) * #Like (2016–2017) * Lip Sync Battle Philippines (2016–2018) * Move: The Search for Billy Crawford's Pinoy Dancers (2007) * Pasikatan sa Siete (1983–1986) * Pinoy Idol (produced by FremantleMedia and 19 Entertainment, 2008) * Pinoy Pop Superstar (2004–2007) * Pinoy Records (2007–2010) * Protégé (2011–2012) * Search for a Star (produced by Viva Television, 2003–2004) * StarStruck Kids (2004) * Superstar Duets (2016) * Tanghalan ng Kampeon (1987–1992) * To the Top (2015) Game * Alaska Mini-Programa (produced by Alaska Milk Corporation, 2001) * All Star K! (2002–2009) * All Star Videoke (2017–2018) * Ang Say Mo... Mahalaga! (1987–1988) * Asar Talo Lahat Panalo! (2010) * BandaOke (2009–2010) * Bossing & Ai (2017–2018) * Bonakid Pre-School: Ready Set Laban! (2013–2014) * Celebrity Bluff (2012–2018) * Da Big Show (2008) * Date a Star (1988–1989) * Digital LG Quiz (1999–2004) * Don't Lose the Money (2014) * Family Bible Quiz Show (April 11, 2009) * Family Feud (2008–2011) * GoBingo (1996–1999, 2008) * Golympics (1999) * Hole in the Wall (2009–2010) * Ito na Kami (1974–1976) * Jungle TV (2008) * Just for Fun (1988) * Kakasa Ka Ba sa Grade 5? (2007–2009) * Korek na Korek Ka Dyan! (produced by TAPE, Inc., 2001) * Laff, Camera, Action! (2016) * Manny Many Prizes (2011–2012) * My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad (2009) * Pabuenas sa Siete (1989–1990) * People vs. the Stars (2017) * Picture! Picture! (2013–2014) * PLDT Playtym (sponsored by PLDT, 2002–2003) * Power of 10 Philippine Edition (2009) * Ready, Txt, Go (sponsored by Globe, 2002–2003) * Sounds Family (1995–1996) * Stop, Look & Listen (1983–1986) * Suerte sa Siete (1976–1984, produced by Program Philippines, Inc.) * Super Banks (2000) * Super Games (1996–1997) * Swerteng-Swerte sa Siyete: Press It, Win It! (2010) * Swerteng-Swerte sa Siyete: Spin It, Win It! (2010) * Swerteng-Swerte sa Siyete: Win Mo Kapuso! (2011) * Take Me Out (2010) * Takeshi's Castle (2006–2009) * Text Game Show (1996–1998) * Tok! Tok! Tok! Isang Milyon Pasok (2007–2008, produced by GMA News and Public Affairs) * Txter's V (sponsored by Globe Telecom, 2002) * Wachamakulit (2010) * Whammy! Push Your Luck (2007–2008) * Who Knows That? (1980–1981) * Wipeout: Matira Matibay (2010) Documentary / magazine * Anatomy of a Disaster (2010–2011) * Brigada Siete (1993–2001) * Case Unclosed (2008–2010) * Che Che Lazaro Presents (1999–2003) * Emergency (1995–2009) * Extra Extra (1999–2003) * Extra Ordinaryo (2002–2003) * Face the Nation (1980) * Firing Line (1992–1999) * Flashbook (2012–2013) * The Global Filipino (2017, produced by Team MMPI) * Gusto Kong Maging Pangulo! (2009) * Interaction (1976–1987) * Issues and Answers (1987–1992) * Jessica Soho Reports (2001–2004) * Lakas Magsasaka (2003–2005) * Liberty Live with Joe Taruc (1994–1995) * Liberty on TV (1995–1996) * Magnegosyo (1998–1999) * Misteryo (2010–2011) * Negosiete: Mag-Aral sa GMA (1990–1998) * OFW Diaries (2009–2011) * Out! (2005) * Out of Control (2013–2014) * PG (Parents Guide) (1997-1999) * The Probe Team (1988–2003) * The Probe Team Documentaries (1999–2003) * Profiles of Power (1990–1996) * Powerhouse (2014–2016) * Real People (1981–1985) * Rescue (2010–2013) * Sanib Puwersa (2011) * Sine Totoo (2007–2009) * Someone's on Your Side (1987–1989) * Velez This Week (1987–1990) * Veritas Monitors (1988) * Weekend with Velez (1986–1987) * World View Presents (2009) * * The Pandemic Scare (2009) * * Si Barrack At Si Juan (2009) * * Sulyap Sa Likod Ng Abaya (2009) * * Think Positive (2009) ; Travelogue * Born Impact: Born to Be Wild Weekend Edition (2013–2014) * Embassy Features (1983–1990) * Extra Trip (2002–2003) * Pinoy Abroad (2005–2006) * Pinoy Adventures (2012) * Pinoy Meets World (2006–2009) * Travel Time (1991–1998) * Visions 1990 (1978) Newscasts * The 11:30 Report (1982–1986) * Flash Report (2002–2016) * Flash Report Special Edition (2002–2007) * Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco (1999–2004) * GMA Balita (1986–1998) * GMA Evening Report (1974–1976) * GMA Headline News (1986–1992) * GMA Morning News Live (1991) * GMA Network News (1992–1999 weekday edition; 1996–2002 weekend edition) * GMA News Digest (1976–1987) * GMA News Live (1987–2002) * GMA News Roundup (1974–1976) * GMA Saturday/Sunday Report (1986–1989) * GMA Weekend Report (2007–2010) * Kape at Balita (1991–1993) * Mornings @ GMA (1998–1999) * News at Seven (1976–1986) * The News with Uncle Bob (1961–1972) * The World Today (1972–1974) Public affairs * Adyenda (2005–2017, produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) * At Your Service (2004–2005) * Business Today (1990–1997) * Compañero y Compañera (1998–2000) * Debate with Mare at Pare (1998–2006) * Diyos at Bayan (2005–2019, produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) * Good Morning Asia (1997–1998) * Palaban (2006–2007) * Public Life with Randy David (1995–1998) * Straight from the Shoulder (1987–1994, produced by MBC Production Unit) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (1995–1998) * Viewpoint (1984–1994) ; Philippine election coverage * Bio Data (2003–2004) * Biyaheng Totoo (2010; 2013) * Isang Tanong (2007–2010) * * Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Presidential Forum (2009) * * Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Senatorial Forum (2007) * * Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Vice Presidential Forum (2010) * Kandidato (2010, 2013) * Paninindigan (2004) * Philippine Agenda (2007) * Votebook (2010) * Wanted: President (2016) * * Wanted: Congressman * * Wanted: Governor * * Wanted: Mayor * * Wanted: Senator Informative * 3R (2004–2005) * 5 and Up (1994–2002) * 100% Pinoy! (2006–2008) * 1896 Kalayaan (1996) * Agrisiete (1992–1998) * All About You (2003–2004) * Art Angel (2004–2011) * Art is-Kool (2002–2004) * Batang Batibot (1998–2001) * Batang Bibbo! (2008–2009) * Batibot (1995–1998) * Biyaheng NamNam (2015–2016) * Bonamine Kontra-Biyahilo Traffic Update (2011) * Bulilit (1989–1990) * Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master (2012–2014) * Chikiting Patrol (1990–2002) * Cooking with the Stars (2012) * Eateria (2009–2010) * Embassy Features (1983–1990) * Everyday Easy (2013–2014) * Extra Porma (2002–2003) * Extra Income (2002–2003) * Family Bible Quiz Show (April 11, 2009) * Gameplan (1995–1999) * Hanep Buhay (2010–2011) * Happy Land (2009–2010) * Home Foodie (2016, produced by San Miguel Food and Beverage) * Istayl Naton (2008–2009) * Jollitown (2008–2010) * The Jollitown Kids Show (2013) * Ka-Blog! (2008–2010) * Kap's Amazing Stories (2007–2014) * Kap's Amazing Stories Kids Edition (2010) * Kay Susan Tayo! (2003–2009) * Koko Kwik Kwak (1998–2002) * Lakas Magsasaka (2003–2004) * Lovely Day (2004–2009) * Lucky Me Namnam Dear Bossing (2014–2015) * Magnegosyo (1998–1999) * Masquerade (2008–2009) * Mobile Kusina (2005–2006) * Modess Traffic Update (2011) * Mommy Diary (2009) * My Chubby World (2011–2012) * Nay-1-1 (2012) * Negosiete: Mag-Aral sa GMA (1990–1997; re-runs 1998-1999) * OC to the Max (2009–2010) * Out! (2004) * Outrageous and Courageous (2009) * Pet Ko! (2002–2003) * PG (Parents Guide) (1996–1999) * Pinoy Idol Extra (2008) * Pinoy Records (2007–2010) * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2008–2010) * RoadBeat: Total Traffic Updates (2010) * Sabadabadog! (2011) * Sunnyville (2010) * Tipong Pinoy (1998) * Tropang Potchi (2011–2015) * Uncle Bob's Lucky 7 Club (1962–1992) * Watta Job (2012–2013) * World Records (2008) * Yan ang Bata (1990–1993) * Yan si Mommy (1991–1993) * Zooperstars (2010) Religious * The 700 Club Asia (1995–2002, 2015–present) * Cathedral of Praise with David Sumrall (1995–2002) * Christ is the Answer (1983–1987) * Ecclesia In Asia: Ang Misa (2001–2010) * The Essential Christ * Family Bible Quiz Show (April 11, 2009) * Family TV Mass (2014) * Gideon 300 (1988–1993) * Guidelines with Dr. Harold J. Sala (1980–2002) * Heartbeat (1980–1987) * INC on GMA: Gabay sa Mabuting Asal (1999–2001) * In Touch with Charles Stanley (1994–2004, 2008–2014, 2015–2016) * Jesus the Healer (produced by Jesus Is Lord Church Worldwide, 1989–2019) * Jesus Miracle Crusade Ministry (1986–2002) * John Osteen (1975–1990) * Midnight Prayer Helps (1988–1999, produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) * Lifegiver (2017–2019, produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) * Light Up (2017–2019, produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) * One Cubed (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 1999–2001) * Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo (2001–2005) * Philippines for Jesus Presents (1983-1998) * PJM Forum (2006–2017, produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) * The Pulpit of Christ (1986–2001) * The Rev. Ernest Angley Hour (1983–1995) * Robert Schuller * Tinig sa Itaas (1988–1998) * Voice in the Wilderness * Word of Hope (1989–2002) * The World Tomorrow (1974–1994) Film and special presentation * Aliwan sa GMA * American Movies (1961–1972) * Asian Horror Stories (2014) * The Best of Late Night Specials * Cinemax * Early, Early Movies * Early Viva Movies * FPJ sa GMA (1987–1996) * Friday Night Movie * Full-Length Movie (1974–1977) * GMA Blockbusters: Weekday Edition (2013–2014) * GMA Gems (1986–1992) * GMA Motion Pictures * GMA Presents * GMA SineBabad (2014) * GMA Sinehan * GMA Special, Specials * GMA Sunday Specials * GMA's Best (1993-2003) * Kapuso Primetime Cinema (2013–2014, 2015–2016) * Kapuso Sine Klasika (2014, 2015–2017) * Kapuso Sine Specials (2006, 2007–2008) * Late Nite Action * Marvelous Golden Movies * Merry Monday Specials (1993) * Midnight Horror Stories * Midnight Theater * Mighty Good Movies, Too * MVP: Monday Viva Presentations (1995–1998) * Our Wednesday Special * Pinoy Blockbusters * Primetime Tuesday * Rainbow Cinema (1994–1999) * Romance Theatre * Sabado Horror Night (2013) * Saturday Matinee (1983–1985) * Saturday Powerhouse Specials * Sine Espesyal * Sine Siyete (1976–1985, produced by Program Philippines, Inc.) * Sinemax * Sineng Pinoy * Sining Siete (1985–1989) * Sunday Limited Engagement * Sunday Night Movie * Sunday Night Special * Tagalog Movies (1961–1972) * Tanghalan * Teenage Suicide * Tuesday Super Specials * Viva Box Office Hits * Viva Sinerama (1992–2001) * Wide Awake Movies * The Wonderful World of Disney * Your Favorite Movie Others * Kwentong Kutsero (1961–1967) * Movies to Watch (1985–1993) * RoadBeat: Total Traffic Updates (2010) * SMC's Dayriser (2004–2006, in cooperation with San Miguel Corporation) * Txtube (2001–2006) * Visions 1990 (1978) ; Music videos * Campus Video (1999–2001) * Music Video Features (1992–2000) * One Cubed (produced by CBN Asia Inc., 1999–2001) ; Teleshopping * EZ Shop (2017) * Metro TV Shopping (1999–2002) * Shop TV (2015–2016, in association with Solar Entertainment Corporation) * TV Shopper (1999–2000) Regional programming * 24 Oras Amianan (2015–2016) * 24 Oras Bikol (2014–2015) * 24 Oras Central Visayas (2014–2016) * 24 Oras Davao (2017) * 24 Oras Ilokano (2014–2015) * 24 Oras North Central Luzon (2014–2015) * 24 Oras Northern Mindanao (2014–2015) * 24 Oras Southern Mindanao (2014–2016) * 24 Oras Western Visayas (2014–2015) * The Amianan Agenda (2010) * Araguy * Arangkada (2007–2015) * Balitang Ilokano (2012–2014) * Baretang Bikol (2012–2014) * Bongga! (1999–2007) * Buena Mano Balita (2009–2015) * Eat Na Ta! - GMA 7 Cebu (2007–2008) * GMA Musicale - GMA 7 Cebu * GMA News Cebu * Ha! Ha! Hayop - GMA 10 Dagupan * The Ilonggo Agenda (2010) * Ikaw ug Ako (2013–2014) * Istayl Naton * Isyu Ngayon (2010–2015) * * Isyu Ngayon North Central Luzon * * Isyu Ngonian Bicolandia * * Isyu Subong Ilonggo * * Isyu Subong Negrense * * Isyu Karon Central Visayas * * Isyu Karon Northern Mindanao * * Isyu Karon Soccsksargen * * Isyu Karon Southern Mindanao * * Isyu Mindanao * Isyu ug Istorya (2014–2015) * Kuyaw! (2005–2008) * Let's Fiesta (2012–2015) * Mga Balita sa Kilum-Kilum (1981–1986) * The Mindanao Agenda (2010) * News at Seven Cebu (1982–1999) * News at Seven Davao * GMA News Digest Cebu * Oi! * OMG! featuring Caramba - GMA 10 Dagupan * People, Events and Places * PNB Newscast Zamboanga (1992–1995) * Primera Balita (2009–2015) * Ratsada (1999–2014) * Ratsada 24 Oras (2015) * Singgit Davao * Testigo (1999–2014) * Testigo Northern Mindanao (2013–2014) * Una Ka BAI (2007–2015) * The Visayan Agenda (2010) * Visita Iglesia (2013–2014) Acquired programming Newscasts * Hard Copy * NBC Nightly News (1970–1996) Drama American * 21 Jump Street (1986–1991) * 77 Sunset Strip (1961–1965) * 240-Robert * The A-Team (1983–1987) * Aaron's Way * Alien Nation * The All New Mission Impossible * Batman * Beauty and the Beast (1987) * Ben Casey (1961–1966) * Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince (1983) * Bourbon Street Beat * Broken Arrow * Bronco * Buck James * Cade's County (1975) * Cagney & Lacey * Charlie's Angels (1977–1982) * Chicago Story * China Beach * CHiPS * Cimarron City * The Colbys * Colt .45 * Combat! * Coronado 9 * Crossbow * Daktari * Dallas * Daniel Boone * Days of Our Lives * Dear Detective * Desilu Playhouse * Dog and Cat * Dynasty * Eerie, Indiana (1991–1992) * Eight Is Enough (1978–1981) * Eischied * Emerald Point N.A.S. * The Equalizer * Falcon Crest * The Fall Guy * Fantasy Island * The Far Pavilions * Finder of Lost Loves * Flying High * Fortune Dane * Frank's Place * Fury * Gabriel's Fire * Glitter * The Greatest American Hero * Gunslinger * Gunsmoke * The Halls of Ivy * Hell Town * High Mountain Rangers * Highway Patrol * Highway to Heaven (1985–1990) * Hill Street Blues * Hooperman * Hotel (1984–89) * Houston Knights * I-Spy * In the Heat of the Night * The Islanders * J.J. Starbuck * Jake and the Fatman * Jenny's War * King's Crossing * Knight Rider (1983–1986) * Knots Landing (1980–1994) * Lady Blue * Lancer (1975) * Lassie * Last Days of Patton * Law & Order (1990–1995) * Leg Work * Little House: A New Beginning * Little House on the Prairie (1975–1985) * The Lone Ranger * Lou Grant * The Love Boat (1978–1987) * M* A* S* H (1972–1983) * MacGruder and Loud * The Magical World of Disney * Magnum, P.I. (1980–1989) * Man from Atlantis * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * Matlock * Maverick * Miami Vice (1984–1989) * Misfits of Science * Mission: Impossible * Mousercise * Mr. Horn * Mr. Lucky * Murder, She Wrote (1984–1992) * The New Lassie * Ohara * The Oldest Rookie * Our Family Honor * Our House * Outlaws * Outrageous and Courageous * Overland Trail * P.S. I Luv U * Palace Guard * Paris * The Persuaders (1980) * Planet of the Apes * Quincy, M.E. * Rage of Angels * Remington Steele * Renegade * The Restless Gun * The Rifleman * Riptide * Sable * Santa Barbara * Scarecrow and Mrs. King * The Shannara Chronicles (2019) * Sidekicks * Silk Stalkings * Something Is Out There * Sonny Spoon * Spenser: For Hire * Spies * St. Elsewhere * Star Trek: The Original Series * Starsky and Hutch * Stingray * Street Hawk * Sugarfoot * Surfside 6 * Sweet Valley High * Tales of the Gold Monkey * Tequila and Bonetti * The Texan * T. J. Hooker * Tour of Duty * Trapper John, M.D. * True Blue * Tucker's Witch * Under Cover (1992) * The Untouchables * V The Final Battle * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea * Walker Texas Ranger (1995–1996) * Werewolf * Wiseguy * A Year in the Life * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles * The Young Riders Australian * A Dangerous Life (1989) * Alien Surf Girls (2017) * H2O: Just Add Water (2016) * Mako Mermaids (2016–2017; 2018) * Target Argentinean * Kachorra * Lalola * Monica Brava * Aliados (2017) British * Doctor Who * Robin of Sherwood * The Professionals * The Sandbaggers * The Sweeney * Wolfblood (2017) Canadian * Adderly * Goosebumps * Katts and Dog * Night Heat * The Other Kingdom (2018) * Tropical Heat Chinese * Meteor Garden (2007) * Ice Fantasy (2017) * The Starry Night, The Starry Sea (2017) * Crimson Girl (2017–2018) * Fighter of Destiny (2018) * Fire of Eternal Love (2019) * The Fox Fairy (2018) * The Legend of Zu (2018) * Love O2O (2018) * Rakshasa Street (2018-2019) Colombian * Betty la Fea * Lola (2013) Irish * The Clinic Japanese * Chibi Maruko Chan (2018) * Gokusen * Good Luck * GTO Live * Hana Kimi * Hana Yori Dango * Hana Yori Dango 2 * Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo * One Liter of Tears ; Anthologies * True Horror Stories (2013–2014) * Tales of Horror (2014-2015) * Midnight Horror Stories (2016-2018) Korean Main article: GMA The Heart of Asia § Previous programs ; Anthologies * Heart of Asia Presents Mexican * Adriana * Agujetas de color de rosa * Angela * Azul * Corazon Indomable (2015) * Good Morning, Teacher * Little Ana * María Belén * Maria del Carmen * Maria Jose * Maria la del Barrio * Marimar * Morelia * Paulina * Pobre Niña Rica * Rosalinda * Salome * Twin Stars Peruvian * Lucia Taiwanese * At Dolphin Bay * Lavender * Love Storm * Marmalade Boy * My MVP Valentine * Poor Prince * Snow Angel * Starry, Starry Night * Twin Sisters * White Book Of Love Venezuelan * All My Love * Cara Sucia * Carita Pintada * Ikaw Ug Ako (2013–2014; GMA Cebu, GMA Northern Mindanao, GMA Davao and GMA General Santos - dubbed in Cebuano) * Samantha * Taba Tina Animated American * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Aladdin * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * The All New Popeye Show * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beast Machines: Transformers * Ben 10 * Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince * The Berenstain Bears * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Biker Mice from Mars * Bionic Six * Blue's Clues (2001–2005) * Bobby's World * Bugs Bunny * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * Centurions * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Clash Of The Titans Animated Series * Cow and Chicken * Darkwing Duck * Dino Riders * Dinosaucers * Diplodo * Disney Adventures (1994–2003) * Dora the Explorer (2003–2006) * Doug * Downtown * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Tales * DuckTales * The Flintstones * Fox Kids Block * GMA Cartoon Carnival (1986–1992) * GMA Christmas Cartoon Festival Presents (2014–2016) * Goof Troop * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Heathcliff * Hercules * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * Inhumanoids (1987–1988) * Inspector Gadget * Jackie Chan Adventures (2008–2014; 2017–2018) * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Jonny Quest * Kidsongs (1993–1999) * Kissyfur * Lazer Tag Academy * The Legend of Tarzan * Legion of Super Heroes (2011–2012) * The Little Mermaid * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show (2012–2013) * The Magical World of Disney * M.A.S.K. * Make Way For Noddy * Martin Mystery * Merrie Melodies * Mickey Mouse Works * Mighty Orbots * Mighty Ducks * Mummies Alive! * The New Adventures of He-Man * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2015–2016) * Paddle Pop Dinoterra * Pappyland * Paw Paws * PB&J Otter * The Pink Panther * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Pound Puppies * The Powerpuff Girls (2001–2002; 2008–2009) * Quack Pack * Read A Lee * Recess * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Rugrats * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sea Hunt * Sesame Street * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Shirt Tales * SilverHawks (1987–1988) * Skeleton Warriors * Sky Commanders * Sky Dancers * The Smurfs * Sonic the Hedgehog * Space Strikers * Spider-Man * Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends * Spiral Zone * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Starla and the Jewel Riders (1995–1998) * Samurai Syber-Squad * Terrytoons * ThunderCats * Tigersharks * Timon and Pumbaa * Tom and Jerry (1967–1997; 2012–2014) * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales (2011–2012) * Voltron * World's Famous Tales * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Young Justice (2012–2013) Australian * Cushion Kids British * Count Duckula * Danger Mouse * Pablo the Little Red Fox (1999–2000) * Rotten Ralph Canadian * Captain Flamingo * Martin Mystery * T. and T. * Team Galaxy Finnish * Angry Birds Toons (2013–2014) Italian * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Japanese * The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends * Air Master * Alakazam the Great * Alice in Wonderland * Atashin'chi * Baki the Grappler * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! * Barangay 143 * Battle B-Daman * Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits * Birdy the Mighty * Bleach * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 * Bush Baby * Cardcaptor Sakura * Candy Candy * Captain Fatz (2004–2005) * Cat's Eye * Charlotte Mayflower * Chōdenji Robo Combattler V * Chousei Kantai Sazer-X * Chouseishin Gransazer * Chrono Crusade * Cinderella Monogatari * Cowboy Bebop * Cyborg Kuro-chan * Daimos (1992–1993) * Desert Punk * Detective Conan (1996–2016) * Doraemon * Dragon Ball (1987–1990; 1998–1999) * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Kai * Dragon Ball Z * Fairy Tail * Flame of Recca * Flash and Dash * Flint the Time Detective * The Flying House * Full Metal Panic! * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Fullmetal Alchemist * Fusen Shojo Temple-Chan (aired as Honeyleen, the Balloon Girl) * Fushigi Yuugi * G Gundam * Gaist Crusher * Genseishin Justiriser * Ghost in the Shell * GranDoll * Grendizer * Grimm's Fairy Tales * GTO (aired as GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka) * Gundam Wing * Gundam X * Gyrozetter (2017–present) * Hamtaro * Happy Tales * Gadget Boy (2000–2002) * Hayate the Combat Butler!! * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Hell Teacher Nūbē * Hungry Heart Wild Striker (aired as Striker Hungry Heart) * Hunter × Hunter * Hyper Speed GranDoll * Ie Naki Ko (aired as Nobody's Child) * Initial D The First Stage * Initial D The Fourth Stage * Initial D The Second Stage * InuYasha * Invincible Teacher (2018–present) * Jewelpet * Jiban * Jungle Book * Juuni Kokki * Kamen Rider 555 (aired as Masked Rider 555 and Faiz, 2005–2008) * Kamen Rider Blade (aired as Masked Rider Blade) * Kamen Rider OOO (2014–2015) * Katri, Ang Patang Pastol * Kekkaishi * King of Warriors * Knight Hunters * Knockout * Knockout: New Challenger * Love Hina * Lucy of the Southern Rainbow * Lupin III (1999–2000) * Machine Robo Rescue * Macron 1 * Madan Senki Ryukendo * Majin Bone * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic * Magic Kaito * Magic Knight Rayearth * Magical Do-re-mi * Marco * Marmalade Boy * Masked Rider Kabuto * Master Hamsters * Master Mosquiton '99 (aired as Master of Mosquiton) * Mazinger Z * Mechander Robo (aired as Mekanda Robot, 1992–1993) * Medabots * Mix Master * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (1999) * Mojacko (1998–1999; 2003) * Monster Rancher * Monsuno (2014–2015) * Mushiking: King of the Beetles * My Annette * Mysterious Joker (2018) * Nadja * Ninja Robots * Oh! My Goddess * One Piece * Oreca Battle * Outlaw Star * Perrine * Pet Shop of Horrors * Pokémon (1999–2003; 2007–2010; since 2013) * Pollyanna * Powerpuff Girls Z (2008–2009) * Pretty Cure * Prince of Tennis * Princess Knight (aired as Princess Sapphire) * Ranma ½ * Robotech * Rockman EXE * Rockman EXE Access * Rockman EXE Stream * Rune Soldier * Saint Seiya (2006–2007) * Saiyuki (Gensoumaden, Reload and Reload Gunlock) * Samurai Pizza Cats * Scan2Go * SD Gundam Force * Shaider (2003–2005) * Shaman King * Shamanic Princess * Shōnen Onmyōji * Slam Dunk * The Slayers * Sorcerer Hunters * Sonic X * Street Fighter II V * Sunny Pig * Superbook * Super Sentai * Super Yo-Yo * Takoyaki Mantleman * Tamagotchi! * Tenjho Tenge * Toriko * Trigun * Ultraman Dyna (1999–2000) * Ultraman Ginga (2017) * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Nexus (2006–2007) * Ultraman Tiga (1999–2000) * Urusei Yatsura * Virtua Fighter * Vision of Escaflowne (1999–2000) * Voltes V (1978–1979; 1999, 2017) * Wakakusa no Charlotte (aired as Charlotte) * Wataru * Winspector * Wizard of Oz (1987–1988; 2005–2006) * Transformers: Armada (2008–2009) * Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl (1989–1991) * Yokai Watch * YuYu Hakusho (aired as Ghost Fighter, 1999–2001) * Zoids: Chaotic Century (titled Zoids) * Zoids: Guardian Force * Zoids: New Century Zero Korean * Tobot (2015–2016) Varietysource * The Brady Bunch Hour * Dance Fever * Donny & Marie (1976–1979) * The Hollywood Palace * The Muppet Show * Solid Gold Comedy American * 9 to 5 (1982–1988) * 227 (1985–1990) * ALF (1986–1989) * All in the Family * Amen (1986–1992) * B. J. and the Bear * Baby Boom * Barney Miller * Benson (1980–1987) * Best of the West * Beverly Hills Buntz * Blossom (1992–1995) * The Brady Bunch * Chico and the Man (1975–1978) * The Cosby Show * Dave's World * Dear John * A Different World * Diff'rent Strokes * Dinosaurs * Empty Nest * The Facts of Life (1986–1989) * Family Ties * The Flying Nun * The Fresh Prince of Bel Air * The Gale Storm Show * Gilligan's Island * Going Bananas * The Golden Girls (1985–1993) * Good Morning Miss Bliss * Growing Pains * Hardball * Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries * Harrigan and Son * Home Improvement (1991–1995) * Jackass * The Last Precinct * Lenny * Life's Most Embarrassing Moments * Love American Style * Major Dad (1993) * Mama's Boy * The Mary Tyler Moore Show * Married... with Children * McHale's Navy * Mork & Mindy (1979–1984) * My Two Dads * Newhart * Night Court * Please Don't Eat the Daisies * Punky Brewster * Raising Miranda * Saved by the Bell (1989–1992) * Silver Spoons * Small Wonder * Soap * Taxi * The Three Stooges * Three's Company (1978–1985) * Three's a Crowd * Top 20 Funniest (2015) * Who's the Boss (1984–1988) * The Wonder Years (1989–1994) Australian * The Curiosity Show British * Sorry, I've Got No Head * Teletubbies (1999–2001) Canadian * Check It Out! * Second City Television * Just for Laughs German * The Hallo Spencer Show Talk * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson Reality * American Idol (2008–2010) * Most Daring * Survivor: Tocantins (2009) * That's Incredible (1980–1984) Game * Personality * Play the Percentages Documentary / magazine * 60 Minutes * Ancient Aliens (2015) * Big History (2015–2016) * The Blue Planet (2014–2015) * Earthflight (2015) * Frozen Planet (2014–2015) * Full Force Nature (2008–2009) * How the Earth Was Made (2015) * Human Planet (2014) * Man vs Beast (2011) * Planet Earth (2014–2015) * Serial Killer Earth (2014–2016) * Stan Lee's Superhumans (2014–2016) Informative * Air Power * Elmo's World * Kidsongs * Pappyland * Read-A-Lee * Sesame Street (1992–2002) * Training You to Train Your Dog Religious * The 700 Club (1974–2002) Sports * ABAP - GMA Go For Gold (1990–1998) * The American Sportsman * GMA Knockout Sundays (2010; 2011–2012) * GMA Sports Special (1974–1989) * MICAA on GMA (1974–1977) * MLB on GMA (1975–1976; 1995–1996) * NBA Action (1988–1996) * NBA Inside Stuff (1988–1996) * NBA on GMA (1988–1996) * NCAA on GMA (1974–1988) * NFL on GMA (1974–1985 Monday Night Football games; 1986–1998 Regular Season and Post-season, including the Super Bowl) * NHL on GMA * The Racing Game * RollerGames * Scholastic Sports Academy (1984) * SportsCenter